


Once upon a time in Nassau

by Cinnamon__bun



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon__bun/pseuds/Cinnamon__bun
Summary: Charles Vane meets a strange girl and they have a one night stand. Or so they thought..
Relationships: Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. THE STRANGERS TABLE

The streets of Nassau were still busy even tho it was now dark. It was raining all day so everything was wet and muddy. Vane opened the door of the Inn, his boots made the wooden floor squeak. He approached the bar, nodding to some guys sitting on a table near the door. The woman behind it waved at him. "Pretty gloomy for a summer night," she said. "Want a drink?"  
"Please." He replied with his deep voice.  
He pulled a stool and sat.  
"There you go" she said placing a big bronze cup in front of him. He lifted his cup and drunk a really big sip. He wiped his mouth and a sound of enjoyment left his lips. He had a rough day preparing the ship to sail for a huge hunt tomorrow and all he wanted was some time away from all the crazy bastards of the crew of Ranger. He let them enjoy themselves, just for tonight. They would be at sea for a long time so it was only fair. Even if someone of the crew blabbered about it, no one would dare to even think about stealing their prey. Everybody respected and feared him. While his gaze wandered around the place, he spotted a figure sitting in the back near the window. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see who he was. It was strange to see someone alone. Here gathered mostly crews, to drink and sing and forget, even for a little while the fact that maybe this day would be their last. This life of wealth and power and pleasure was filled with excitement, it made them feel alive. But it was also filled with grave danger.  
"Hey, who's that over there" he said pointing on the table, still holding his cup.  
"Who knows. She sits there for quite awhile. She didn't even speak when I asked her if she wanted a drink. She just nodded." The woman said while wiping some jugs.  
He stood up, drinking his last sip of rum.  
"Woah, okay then. Go for it." She winked, smiling at him. He smirked, walking towards the stranger's table.

He pulled the wooden chair and sat with a thud. She slowly rose her head, her hood covering her hair and eyes. She didn't say anything. Although, her hand was instantly on the knife she had on her waistband, hidden under her cloak.  
"Hey" he said, but he didn't get an answer.  
"Not much of a talker huh? Vane said with a faint smile on his face. "Alright then, I'll start. You look young, how did you end up in a place like this? This is a dangerous place to anyone who doesn't know it. I don't recognize you, and that means you are not from around here, or you are new.  
She stared at him for a second, try to give him the impression that she doesn't really want to talk about it. He stared back, and smiled. She noticed how his fangs were kinda pointy.  
"What do you want?" She mumbled.  
"Go drink somewhere else."  
A loud laugh left his mouth.  
"I kinda like it here, and if you let me maybe I can help. I once was in your place so I know how a little bit of help can mean a lot. Protection. A place to sleep or a piece of food. You hungry?"  
She frowned.  
"No thanks. And I'm not as young as you think, okay? I can manage myself. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here in the first place."  
He once again smiled. He saw confidence, even tho her voice betrayed her young age and the tension she felt. Being in Nassau, alone.  
"Now, piss off."  
"Woah,now now, that's not the way a lady should talk. Come on, I'm being the good one, which is kinda weird if you ask me. So here, a peace offering."  
He reached his pocked, and the sudden move unconsciously made her body ready to attack. He was surprised by her reflexes, swift and careful, her eyes analyzing his every move. He leaned back to his chair, he didn't want to give a wrong signal or to frighten her. He took out a small silver dagger. The handle had a green jewel on its centre . It was elegant, but sharp. He placed it in the middle of the table, he crossed his arms and leaned forward again. "That's something important to me. Reminds me how I got here." He push it to her, and the sound of metal scratching the wood made her raise her head and look him in the eyes. She didn't notice until now how blue they were. Her hand reached her hood, and blonde curls appeared. Freckles decorated her face, a delicate nose and a small horizontal scar near her right eye. She took her blade out of its scabbard just a little so that it would be visible from the opening her cloak had in the front, just under the silver button below her chin.  
"Why do you care. Why give me a peace offering. You don't even know me. You don't know where I came from. What would you gain from all this? And don't even think to consider me weak. You don't know anything about me. This whole thing stinks like a dead fish, don't you think?" She said raising an eyebrow to him.  
She continuosly surprised him. Her words were full of confidence but her eyes said so much more. Pain, loss, chaos.  
"I wouldn't consider you weak. It's all over your face that you are not. That's why I'm giving a peace offering. To convince you that I see you as someone with potential. And if you don't have anywhere to go, I can offer you something to call home. Someone to call family. I told you, I was once in your place. Lost, young, confused. And someone came to me, took me in. If he didn't had, I would certainly be dead a long time ago. So maybe it's my turn to pay the debt to the world. I know how you feel. I can help. You don't trust me now, but give it a chance. If it turns out I lied, you can put that blade in my throat."  
His words were sincere, yet strong and decisive.  
He felt that he owed that to the world. He owed to help someone like her because he once was her. Alone and afraid of the cruel reality he had to face.  
The rings in her fingers made a clanging noise on the handle of her blade while she was thinking that maybe that was not a bad idea. It was tempting. She knew who he was. And if she managed to be by his side, her shitty life would be less shitty. 

"Boleyn". She said with a little hesitation.  
"What was that?"  
"Boleyn. Just call me Boleyn."  
"Nice freckles you have there Boleyn. I can't help but to think that you reconsidered. Want a drink now?"  
She nodded.  
He tapped the table and gave her a warm smile.  
"You sure smile a lot, don't you? She said a little mockingly.  
He winked at her and stood up.


	2. THE RIGHT MOMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I changed a minor thing from the previous chapter for the sake of the story. It doesn't affect it, I just deleted a name. Sorry tho.)

They talked about many things. It was mostly about Vane's adventures, the places he had seen, the sea, his crew. Some of the stories he said she had already heard about, but they seemed so different now that he was telling them.  
At first, she didn't talk much, she was very careful about what she shared, but alcohol eventually made her more talkative. Time passed enjoyably, they were laughing and drinking.  
She caught herself being comfortable and actually having fun, she had forgotten that a while ago she wouldn't hesitate to attack him the moment he would do something suspicious, or that she didn't really want to talk or drink with someone she just met, but here she was doing all that. She took a good look at him and wondered if he had been so hot from the start and she only just now released it. She watched him while he talked, moving his arms and making expressions, the sharp lines of his cheekbones, his gracious brown hair that caressed his shoulders like waves softly brushing a shore, his eyes and how they looked like emeralds when the moonlight from the window showered his face. But she wasn't listening. Her only thought was how would it feel to touch him.  
Loud yells from afar brought her back to her senses, and she quickly averted that thought out of her mind . She had more important things to occupy it right now, and her indecent needs weren't amongst them.  
"Hey Boleyn, you look tired. Let's call it a night. If you want, you are welcome to stay here. Don't worry about the money. Just give me a second."  
He stood up and walked towards a woman with blonde hair who was wandering around, picking up empty cups.  
They talked for several intense minutes. At first it seemed like a normal conversation, but after a while, they were moving hands nervously to each other. She wondered what could be the thing that happened between them, it was obvious they had a past from the awkward distance they kept. His face had an irritated expression, her mouth was moving angrily, words that he probably didn't care about, because every now and then he would roll his eyes. She looked upset. At the end, she placed her hands on her waist, nodding affirmatively and he turned his back to her, heading for the table.  
The moment he did, her face changed, looking more angry now, and gave Boleyn a cold stare.  
"That woman over there will help you if you need anything."  
He stated, pointing at the woman with a move of his head while sitting down.  
She laughed, a little louder than she intended to.  
"Are you sure? She didn't seem to like the idea very much. Or me."  
"Don't mind her. She doesn't like anyone. Only people who she can benefit from.  
"Well, she likes you, I presume. She agreed after all." She teased him in an attempt to extract any information from him.  
He tittered, resting his body in the back of the chair.  
"She doesn't really. She just have to."  
She didn't know how to continue the conversation and decided to just drop it. Besides, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. Well, it didn't matter anyway. She put her palm on the table to stand up, but she felt her head spinning for a second. The rum got her after all and she instantly regretted the seven drinks she had. She sat again on the chair, murmuring something that sounded like a curse.  
A small laugh escaped from his mouth.  
"Come on" He said and he stood up, making a gesture.  
She puffed through her nose and turned the other way, embarrassment made her cheeks turn even more red that they already were from the alcohol. She had succeed once again in making a fool of herself, looking naive and careless, and that was not clever at all. She was so bad at this shit. The moment she felt comfortable, she would forget her motives. Forget to keep her defenses up.  
But she wanted to be able to be herself without being cautious all the time. Unfortunately, that's not how the world works. That's how trust is betrayed. And she knew that very well. It was too late now tho, what's done is done, and a little rest didn't sound so bad. She reached for his hand, still set in front of her, and a force lifted her body from the chair, almost effortlessly. He placed her slim arm around his neck.  
Her head leaned on his shoulder and her hot cheek touched his skin. He turned to look at her, and their eyes met.  
She gave him a faint smile.  
"Are we gonna just stand here and stare at each other? If yes, we should better sit down. It would certainly be more practical, don't you think?" She teased him.  
"Oh, okay young lady, let's go."  
The wooden stairs creaked below their feet. She let her one hand travel above the rail, holding tight onto him.  
The smell of candles burning filled her nostrils when they reached the first floor.  
"Here you are." He said pointing at a brown door.  
He opened it, and with his hand he displayed the room.  
It was spacious, with a big bed, cabinets on both sides of it. A rug was in front of it and from the window, through the thin white blinds, you could see the harbour. Candlesticks, a bowl with potable water, placed on the table on the other side of the room. Above it, a beautiful wooden framed mirror. In the corner there was a folding screen, blue in colour, with the pattern of birds and flowers. Behind it you could see the tub.  
"Fancy" she thought, as she passed through the door. She sat on the bed and looked around.  
"Are you sure? This place looks a little too much." She said laying down, crossing her arms behind her head.  
"Don't worry about it. Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight young lady."  
He was about to leave the room when he heard the bed squeak from her weight as she got up.  
"Allie." She mumbled.  
He turned his head, looking her over his broad shoulder.  
"Charles."  
She opened her mouth to say something, but she hesitated, and instead, an indefinite form of words came out. She didn't want him to leave just yet. Her heart started pounding.  
She wasn't sure about what she really wanted to say, or why she felt that way. He was standing there, just some metres away from her, with his captivating looks.  
She couldn't resist the thought of him naked.  
She was torn between reason and desire. The voice inside her head was screaming that him staying was a bad idea. She knew who he was. Charles Vane, one of the most notorious pirates across the seas.  
He had made quite a name for himself. Fearless, violent, short tempered. He always gets what he wants, by any means necessary.  
Everybody knew that.  
But all that seemed so trivial compared to the craving she felt.  
There was something about him. It was hidden deep inside, but she could see it.  
He offer to help her. Her. Someone he didn't know anything about. He gave her a place in his ship, a bed to sleep. She didn't think he was that monster everyone said he was. Well, she wouldn't find out either way. His proposal was generous, but she didn't plan on staying for long. She had put some thought into it and her decision was that she would stay at Nassau for a few weeks, make some connections, save some money and then head for Port Royal.  
She didn't have a more detailed plan, but she was sure she could do it. She was smart.  
So, she decided that, to her, that was the side of Charles Vane she wanted to remember. "So, what the hell. It's not like I'll ever get a chance like this again." she thought.  
His eyebrows moved in confusion, trying to read the expression on her face.  
"Is there anything else you need?" He asked.  
She cleared her throat.  
He was leaning on the doors frame with his shoulder, watching her struggling to hide her so obvious emotions. That sight made him chuckle.  
"Hey, um.. do you want to stay a little more, Charles? I'm staying in really nice room tonight. I can bring some rum too."  
His eyes widened in surprise.  
She caught him off guard, he didn't expect her to actually say something like that.  
He saw how she was looking at him when they were talking. The fact is, if he didn't felt urge to kiss her, he would have left as soon as he pointed the door to her. And he felt that way from the moment he approached her table and layed eyes on her. She was a strange girl, shy, but brave. She wasn't afraid to show him her blade, and that intrigued him.  
He was careful tho not to show any of that. His words about wanting to help her were honest and he didn't want to ruin it by rushing himself into something.  
"Hah, don't tell me you are scared, oh mighty captain. I don't bite." She said playfully.  
He was still standing on the door, arms crossed in front of his chest. You could see he was really thinking what his answer should be. Her behaviour was different, more flirty now. He didn't know if it was her or the alcohol talking, and decided to leave it to her. Yet he didn't gave an answer.  
"It's my turn then."  
She stood up and removed her cloak. She was tall and skinny with white skin, and her long curls reached down to the middle of her back. Her earrings rattled as she fixed her hair.  
She unfastened the leather belt that was holding her knife and placed it on the table.  
She took a few steps towards him and when she arrived,she rested her hand on his chest, rising her eyes to the level of his face. She then grabbed his collar and pulled him so close to her face that their lips were one breath away. It was a little frightening and fascinating at the same time, to be this close to this man. His striking figure, his piercing eyes, his beautifully tanned skin.  
Their eyes were locked and a big grin appeared on his face. That move she just made woke up the beast inside him. It was all he needed.  
With his right hand, he pushed the door behind him and with his left pulled her waist towards him. Their bodies touched, and in that moment their lips met in one, passionate kiss. They both took off their boots before they landed on the bed, still kissing and breathing heavily, bodies tangled up in desire.  
He swiftly took off his shirt through their kisses, revealing his ripped, muscular body. There was a peculiar scar, just under his collar bone. She didn't know what it was but it looked like mark of some sort. She touched it, to feel the healed skin.  
He placed his hand over it, looking down at them, wiggling his fingers around hers.  
"Every past has a mark. Visible to the eyes or not. But we are not gonna talk about this kind of stuff right now." His deep voice purred and he rolled her over. He was on top now, dominant, her head between his big arms. Brown hair spilling over both shoulders.He gently touched her cheek, tracing the backs of his fingers all the way to her chin. His eyes sparkled with desire and lust, but they were also somehow tender, caring. He leaned and kissed the side of her neck with eyes closed, his hot breath burning holes in her skin. His long fingers reached for the buttons of her shirt when she grab his hand to stop him.  
She coyly looked at him, cheeks flushed.  
"If you changed your mind, say it and I will leave."  
His rich bass voice was rough, but his words were gentle. How a man like him could be that thoughtful.  
Her instinct was still trying hopelessly to persuade her to get out of there. She wasn't sure about all this. Was it right? She didn't want to get into something she couldn't get out. 

"I'll tell you what." His voice broke the silence.  
"Let me make you feel like you never felt before, and if you still don't want this, I'll leave you alone." He said with confidence while stroking her hair. She was surprised he didn't just force himself to her. She didn't trust him fully, but there was no turning back now. Besides who would say no to a night with this man  
"Interesting. But what's in it for you."  
He turned to look at her, his eyes were filled with excitement.  
"Well, all this is in it for me."  
He said tracing them to her body top to bottom.  
"And besides, this my lady, is your doing. So.. if you let me..."  
He ran his fingertips down the side of her face. He leaned as he opened his lips, landing a warm, desirable kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and made her body burn up inside. His fingers once again started to wander, and found that button they desperately wanted. But they paused, like they were waiting for some kind of confirmation. No one stopped them this time, so they continued to unbutton, letting the white shirt fall to her sides. His rough hand touched her naked body and the feel of intimacy startled her.  
"I'll be gentle" he whispered in her ear, and the waves of his voice made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.  
He kissed it, continued down to her neck, her sternum, arriving at two pinkish, hard peaks. His soft lips, touching her sensitive skin with little kisses. When his hot mouth closed around her nipple, she gasped, as a shiver ran down her body.  
She opened her eyes to look at him, hovering above her, his eyes closed, an expression of pleasure on his face.  
She stretched her arm to touch his cheek, down to his firm shoulder. He groaned to her touch. As his mouth was still busy, his left arm found its way to her belly, arriving to her trousers. Small moans were leaving her lips, her body heated up. With one last kiss, he let go of her breast, leaving her panting. His nose touched her flank, just below the edge of her rib, while kissing her all over. A small bite made her twitch. His breath now was just above her waistband. He waited a moment before he proceeded to remove her trousers.  
A slightly louder moan escaped when his lips touched the inner of her thigh. She could feel his breath right above her hot spot between her legs. He gently pushed them to the sides, leaving him with all the view of her sex. His fingertips fondled her soft entrance, playing around, and pressing that little nub where all the heat she was feeling until now was gathered. Her back arched to his touch, and he growled to her reaction. She couldn't bear anymore this burning sensation, her body wanted more. Her thighs shivered with every touch. He stopped and a sound left her lips, almost like a whimper. She opened her eyes just to catch him sliding two fingers in his mouth, coming out soaking wet in spit. The view of him, with his seductive eyes made her body burn up even more. What a spectacle he was. He looked at her with a wide smirk as those two fingers entered her, making her bite her lower lip to drown the moan her throat desperately wanted to let out. He gradually increased his pace, his other hand on her breasts, his tongue on that sweet spot. Pleasure filled her body and she couldn't hold back her moans anymore. A warm sensation was about to burst inside her, she wanted releace, and all that heat brought her to a breaking point.  
Her toes curled up, her hands stretched to the sides to grab the sheets, eyes rolling over to the ecstasy she felt. Her thighs moved on their own, squeezing his head around them. Her whole body trembled, her arms reached and grabbed his hair. He didn't stop, he slowed his pace, until the wave of pleasure faded, leaving her out of breath, panting. He lifted his head while whipping his mouth, and crawled to reach her lips. His chest rubbed her breasts, making her body tight once again. He smiled through her hungry kisses, her hands pulling his head close. He knew. He knew she wanted him, all of him. And she did. More than anything.


	3. A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

He escaped her lips only to stand up to remove his trousers. He was looking at her the whole time and she felt her cheeks flush. He was showing off, it was obvious. He didn't have to, he was aware of his looks, but he felt the urge to make her never desire a man like she desired him that very moment.  
She took a moment to admire his sturdy physique, to engrave this picture in her head and make it last forever. She didn't want to forget that, one time in her life, Charles Vane stood naked in front of her. She then stood up slowly, her legs were still a bit numb from before. She spread her hand while walking in a circle around him, her fingers fondled his back tracing some more scars, then his shoulder, his arm, his chest, his belly, closing the distance between them. A deep moan escaped and he closed his eyes when her hand slightly stroked the tip of his cock. She smiled provocatively.  
"Well, it's my turn."   
"Hmm..If you say so..." He said almost whispering, but he didn't open his eyes.   
She placed her other hand between his hair leaning forward, and when her lips touched him, he let his head fall a bit back, giving her all the space she wanted.   
She gave him some soft kisses, and when she found the perfect spot, she slightly sank her teeth to his skin.  
She heard him letting out a heavy moan and his cock made a little twitch between her fingers.   
She turned her head to look at him just when he opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and then she let go of him, rose her hand and brought it close to her mouth making the most seductive face she could master. Hot spit was all over it now and just the view of it made such a grin form in his face that for a second, he actually thought to just grab her and toss her to the bed, and he almost did if it wasn't for the excitement his body felt for what was about to follow the move she had just made.  
She placed her hand on him, and started moving it.   
After a while, he stopped her. 

" Get on the bed." He groaned, throat dry from all the heavy breathing. It almost sounded like an order. Her body instantly wanted to obey, but she managed to resist. She was determined to make it even. To make him want it as much as her.   
To make him fight for what he wants, as he always does. Just a different way of fighting. And besides, teasing him sounded like fun.  
" And what if I don't." She purred.

"Oh darling, you really want to play this game with me?"  
He said, eyes locked in hers.   
"Maybe I want" She said with a small grin at the edge of her mouth.  
His impatience grew stronger, he wanted her. He was thirsty and she was an oasis in the desert. He had to reach her. To claim her. To conquer her. To make her his own. He took a step forward, and the tip of his nose touched hers.  
"Get. On. The bed." The words left his mouth more commanding this time.  
But she didn't move. Instead, she lowered her body a little, with kisses and little bites to his chest and belly, until she was on her knees. He looked down at her, the sight of it was even more alluring than the feeling. He grabbed her hair from the back, and a small pleased moan sounded from her extended neck.  
They both looked at each other and smiled.  
Loud moans and heavy breaths filled the room, both letting themselves to the compelling feeling.

A couple of really enjoyable minutes passed until he stopped her once again, but this time without any words. With his hand he placed back some locks of hair that were stuck on her sweaty red cheek. Her eyes opened at his touch, and she slowly pulled back. He reached to help her to stand up, her knees were sore and red.He placed his thumb on her lips and with a sweep he wiped the little saliva that was left. He gave her a long kiss and with his hand on her lower back, he gently pushed her to the bed and when she laid down, he was once again above her.   
"I like how you play that game. Defying my word. It really excites me." he whispered in her ear, voice so low and sexual, his lips almost touching her skin making her unable to wait any longer but before she could say anything, his hand grabbed her thigh, and she felt him inside her.  
Her body trembled beneath his, filled with all the unbearable craving she had for him. Their bodies moved together, sweating and moaning until she felt that sweet sensation inside her again, followed by his climax. He laid beside her, leaving quick short breaths.   
"Well,that was really good, don't you think?" he puffed through them, giving her the most beautiful smile she ever received.   
"Don't you?" She teased him pushing his shoulder with her hand.  
He turned and raised his eyebrow at her looking serious and she felt stupid for doing that but he laughed at her expression.  
"Come here." He said opening his arms and she snuggled to his chest, listening the loud beating of his heart. Moments later she heard his breathing slowing, a sign that he fell asleep. She laughed quietly so she wouldn't wake him and she closed her eyes, falling asleep too, in Vane's big arms.

****************


End file.
